Meibomian Gland Dysfunction (MGD) can be the result of capped glands, plugged or non-functioning glands or partial or complete gland atrophy. Studies have demonstrated that up to 86% of Dry Eye Syndrome conditions (also known as keratoconjunctivitis sicca and keratitis sicca) are due to evaporative issues connected with MGD. As a result, more emphasis is being placed on MGD treatment for Dry Eye. Current treatments include LipiFlow from Tear Science, MiBo ThermoFlo from Pain Point Medical, hot packs and lid scrubs (commercial to home treatment), yet all of these therapies have drawbacks.
LipiFlow has been proven to work well, but it is expensive with treatments costing over $1800. The functioning unit of the LipiFlow (heating/massaging units) is not intended for reuse. The advantage of LipiFlow is that it massages the lid from the exterior dermal side while heat is simultaneously applied transconjunctivally, making it an effective and efficient treatment. MiBo ThermoFlo applies heat transcutaneously, which is less efficient in terms of altering the consistency of meibomian lipids.
Other methods designed to deliver heat to the lids are applied superficially, e.g., masks, hot washcloths, and others, and have proven to be inadequate for a number of reasons, most specifically due to their inability to bring gland temperature up to required levels, which is estimated to be 40-43° C. (104-109° F.).
ThermiEye™ technology is currently used on the market as a cosmetic skin treatment to tighten skin and reduce wrinkles, under the trade name ThermiSmooth™. It has been shown to be well tolerated and safe for cosmetic use, but has not been considered for treatment of dry eye until now.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present disclosure. No admission is intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present disclosure.